


The Crooked Kind

by 07_24_3



Category: Video Game Podcast
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, bilibili - Freeform, 希望没有打错名字, 我的warnings要不要改啊
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: 这...不算邪教也该算冷cp了对吧......看了黎明杀鸡和听了the crooked kind想出来的这两个人当鬼太可怕了设定有那么一丢丢来自杀鸡（钩子啊献祭啊什么的私设如山，毫无逻辑超级ooc慎入





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间设定大概在十几世纪的样子吧。就，蛮久以前的。  
> 整篇都充斥着玄学。

I heard you telling lies.

I heard you said you weren't born of our blood.

I know we are the crooked kind.

But you're crooked too, boy, it shows.

* * *

KB是一个孤儿。

他自小在孤儿院长大，对于来此地之前的记忆已经忘得一清二楚。

他倒不觉得自己有什么不寻常的地方，他安静、不哭不闹，他从来都乖乖遵守规矩，虽然偶尔气急了会爆粗口（“［哔——］你的嘴！”），可是拜托，他好歹是个快成年的小伙子了。

从来没有人愿意领养他。

那些人说他太古怪，时常盯着火出神（这点他自己倒是没有察觉），说他的身上有令人不安的气息。

有什么怕的，我又不会吃了你。无非是要为了送我回来找些奇怪的借口罢了。KB有些无所谓地想。

* * *

有什么声音。

钟声。从很遥远的地方传过来。

KB从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，像是什么在指引着他，他轻轻下了床看向窗外。

有一个看起来年龄和他相仿的男孩子，站在从来不许踏进一步的树林边上。

他应该叫那人回来的。

相反，他鬼使神差地溜下楼梯走出房门。

“你是谁，”他问，“为什么在这里？”

少年微微歪头，没有作声。

KB皱起眉头，因为这时他终于看清了对方脸上和身上的深红色污渍。

是血。

少年伸出手拿下他的单片眼镜细细打量：“原来是你啊，KB。”

“你怎么会认识我？”KB试图拿回他的眼镜，他的近视可不轻，这是几年前一对好心的夫妇来到孤儿院时送给他的。

“我们曾经见过。”少年有些神秘地咧嘴一笑。

然后他将镜片向上一抛，后退了一步，整个人凭空消失在夜色里。

KB赶紧捡起眼镜用袖子仔细擦拭，没有碎。

他出神地盯着玻璃镜片，里面映出了火光。

* * *

那以后KB常会在夜里听到钟声，在阳台上看到树林里模糊的人影。

* * *

 

“你不该来这里的，”那个少年拉着偷溜进树林的KB朝着孤儿院奔去，“至少现在还不应该。”

而KB早就被他所看到的吓呆了：一群人点起篝火，在不知什么材质做成的钩子上挂上猎来的动物，地上渐渐形成一个黑洞，像是有生命的触手从里面伸出来包裹住钩子后慢慢下沉，最后彻底消失。

KB听说过这些人的传说，他们猎杀动物，将它们献祭。偶尔，他们会找上人类。

只是他从未想到他会是他们的一员。

“为什么要这么做？”

“人们在这片土地上种植作物，饲养牲畜。相应地，它需要一点回报。”

* * *

 

KB从不知道自己的生日，但他大概推算了一下，今年他要18岁了。

成年了的孩子是不能继续留在孤儿院里的，他便答应留下来帮忙，不要报酬，只要管吃管住就行。

一晚KB坐在壁炉前生火，他往里加着木料，忽然感觉手臂一热。

他将手翻转过来，发现手掌和小臂的内侧浮现出了什么火红色的纹路，然后炉里的火苗窜上他的指尖，顺着花纹蔓延上来。

KB眨了眨眼。

火苗消失了。

* * *

 

雷雨季节到了。

有了雷声的干扰，原本就微弱的钟声变得几不可闻。大雨冲刷着地面，在野外生火成了件难事。

不过几天，那个少年又来了。

这次他直接出现在KB床边。

“你应该已经成年了吧。”

KB点点头。

“那就好，”他伸出手，“跟我来。”

“我们需要你。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小绝的设定来自杀鸡里会隐身的那位，至于为什么是他......就看kb视角的3p最后他们在玉米地里......真的让人影响深刻啊，我都觉得1p里的kb完全就是被带坏了...嗯  
> 是的，kb的技能就是凭空生火，因为我不想也没办法把他写成夹子哥（毕竟放的夹子都自己踩掉了......  
> 电脑打字真舒服  
> 叫我分割线大王  
> 对玄学现场描写无能  
> 为学校报到不要发作业而攒人品  
> 我发现ao3的草稿非常激励人更文，毕竟一个月不发出去就要删掉什么的
> 
> 想写的一章写不下啊要不这样吧hits超过30我就再写下去  
> 非常尬地发现orphan了以后就撤不回来了  
> 那那些作者是anonymous后来又改回来的是怎么办到的难道要我去创个笔名叫anonymous吗


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您的好友“e乌小狗B”已上线。  
> （我发现只有这样叫我才能快速反应出都有谁

KB被少年拽着跑到森林深处，一片不小的空地上有些突兀地露出一个钩子，果不其然，上面挂着只动物。

仔细一看。哇是只豹子。

KB暗自惊叹对方的战斗力。

“所以，需要我干什么？”倒不是说KB已经接受了一切的设定，只是既然对方有求于自己，还是特别紧急的样子，他自然不会拒绝。

“最近经常下雨，我能找到的木材都是湿的，生不起火。”

“这还不简单，我去给你找火柴。”KB正想转身走，却被一把拉住。

“那些都不管用，只有你才能行。”

“啊？我？”KB有些懵，“你要我，凭空生火吗？”

少年点点头：“你的能力就是这样啊。既然你已经成年了，你应该有感觉到吧。”

KB想起之前手臂上的纹路与火焰，大概懂了。

“那，我试试吧。”

KB伸出右手，张开手使手掌对着火堆。快着火吧，他在心中默想，快点烧起来啊。

然后，不出几秒，他的手臂烧了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”KB惊叫起来，挥舞着手臂试图灭火，“我的袖子！我的衣服啊！”

火灭了，两人静静站在那儿，面面相觑。

呀，尴尬了。

“不是我说，这样直接让他上是不是太早了。”树林里走出一个人，一手拎着把电锯靠在肩上。

KB被吓了一跳，连连后退，直到后背撞在树干上。

“谁让你出来的呀Hank！”少年有点气，“你都把他吓到了。”

“诶诶诶是乌鸦把我推出来的。”Hank不由分说拖出树后的乌鸦。

乌鸦无奈地耸肩，一边的老E也干脆站了出来，装出一副端着锅递给乌鸦的样子。

“辛苦你了，这锅你还是先背着吧。”他无声地做出口型。

“你、你们是一伙的吧。”KB有些慌，打量了一下眼前的人：Hank拎着电锯，抱着膀子的乌鸦背后是一对巨大的黑色翅膀，乌鸦身边的人手里则掂着个夹子。

“诶呀KB你都不认识我们了，我好伤心呀。”Hank一副自来熟的样子。

“我们以前见过？”

“是的。”少年说，“在你还小的时候，我们去看过你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作业果然是逃不掉的  
> 用绝式骂人就是，老师就是个香蕉皮哼  
> 乌鸦的也是私设，总不能一群夹子哥／隐身吧这还玩啥  
> 我们要追求物种的多样性，嗯  
> 真的没有人看吗，那我就看心情写咯  
> 其他三位我不是很熟（说的像你和绝k很熟一样），ooc在所难免啊
> 
> 看五个人打帝国时代，hank果然又是一血啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I smell their blood.  
> My fingers trace their faces in the woods.  
> I hear their voices somewhere in my bones.  
> I feel them sing along when I'm alone.  
> When I'm not too frightened that's when I know  
> that I'm here with everyone.

夜晚，8岁的KB独自躺在他的小床上。

又一户人家领养了他，现在他有自己单独的房间了。

虽然时间确实不晚了，但KB还是睡不着。窗户好像没有关紧，一阵风把它吹开，窗帘也跟着飘了起来。

然后有什么东西从窗口爬了进来。

KB呆住了。借着月光他看清了这些不速之客，四个人（准确地说，应该是像人的生物），一个扛着电锯，一个拎着骨刀，一个提着夹子，一个背着翅膀。

“你好呀小KB没想到你这么可爱。”手持电锯的人说着就要走近他。

KB吓得钻进被窝里：“别......别过来。”

“别怕啊，我们没有恶意。”另一个声音说到。

KB才不信呢，继续躲在他的小堡垒里。

四个人就这样围着床上裹成一团的KB僵持了好一会儿。

KB慢慢放松警惕，他掀开被子一角想偷看外面的情况，迎面是个年纪看起来与他相仿（可能还要更小）的男孩子。

那人微笑着朝他伸出手：“你好，我叫小绝。”

KB没来由地放下了戒心，抓住小绝的手握了握：“我是KB。”

“我们不会伤害你的，我们是想陪你玩啊。”小绝笑着说。

“一个人一定很孤单吧，我们做个朋友吧，这样我们就可以一直在一起啦。” 

这句话戳到了KB的痛处，他向来没什么好朋友，跟孤儿院里的其他小朋友也不过是点头之交。

“好...好啊。”

* * *

五个人艰难地挤在一张床上。

另外三个人也分别做了自我介绍，KB和他们很快熟络起来。几个人瞎侃着，其实主要就是在给KB讲森林里的趣事。

Hank讲得兴起，没忍住大声笑出来。

“妈啊你不会小声点吗！”大家纷纷扑倒Hank捂住他的嘴。

然而还是晚了，屋外很快传来脚步声。

“不好意思，我们得先走了。”

“诶。”KB有些不舍，”你们还会再回来吗？“

“一定会的。”小绝说。

“可是......"可是他们就要把我送走了啊。

”不要怕，“小绝揉揉KB的脑袋，”我们是朋友啊，无论你在哪儿，我都会找到你的。“

”我们一定会再见的。“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看一篇文的时候忽然脑补起了KB的心路历程  
> 虽然KB的菜已经快成一个梗了，和别的up主一起玩游戏的时候也是各种背锅被嘲讽，每次弹幕也会刷起“麻麻说我是受气包”什么的  
> 有的时候大家会因为这个掐架（不我不是在说他们玩黎明杀鸡的某一P），有的人的理由就是“人家是朋友都没说什么你们粉丝有什么吵的”  
> 然而我想啊，就是因为他们是朋友，所以有的才不好意思说吧  
> 前几天KB也还在直播间里说：“我和老菊的关系？普通朋友吧。算不上能谈心的那种。”（大意如此）  
> 有点心疼KB吧......之前看他微信公众号也不少负能，连去安慰他的人都要怼回去，心里是憋了多少气（同时也很好奇他的交友标准（不）  
> 也就晚上会写这些了，不知道哪天会删掉
> 
> 天啊深夜码字神智不清差点从椅子上摔下去  
> 写对话一个短句一个语气词，没救了  
> Hank的笑声真的超魔性


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得自己超级高产啊  
> 和kb一样短小而快

“你是被选中的孩子，KB。那个眼镜就是证明。毕竟，这样的年代里，谁会好心到给孤儿院的孩子配眼镜呢。”

“况且，这样的眼镜，我也有一个啊。”钟声响起，少年的手心里出现了一块几乎与KB的一模一样的镜片。

“我们是一类人啊。”

KB感到有什么力量汇聚在他的右手里，他抬起手，火苗在他的掌心里跳跃，玻璃镜片映着火光，有一个遥远的声音在他脑子里念叨着什么。

“我叫小绝。”

“我们做个朋友吧。”

他的思绪一下飘回很久很久以前，在他孤身一人躺在自己的小床上，在黑夜里害怕得睡不着觉的时候，他看见四个人影从窗口翻进来，那四个影子慢慢与他现在身前的人重叠。

“我记得，当时是乌鸦把你们几个提上来的。“

背着翅膀的人点了点头。

KB找到了些勇气，继续说下去。

“老E......你很少说话。”

“还有Hank，我到现在还记得你的笑声。”

最后KB的视线停在提着骨刀的少年身上。

“我什么都想起来了。”

“你是小绝啊。”

* * *

 

Shadows dance around the room.

I know their names. I carry their blood too.

They sing forgotten songs.

But I know the words. They've been with me since I was born.

As I grew I dance with them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmmm......最近有点想看女装大佬席（悄悄地）  
> 不，我暂时是爬不回去的，也不知道什么时候会更球圈的文  
> 沉迷kb无法自拔  
> 看了葫芦娃救爷爷那一p，我的天啊这两个人的对话好奇怪  
> 有一段是kb被电锯绝挂在钩子上，小绝在那里鞭尸  
> kb：“住手啊。孩子要被你锯出来了。”  
> ？？？  
> （悄悄问一句谁的孩子啊
> 
> 写到结尾了忽然想改剧情，翻到前面一章一章地改，真的是自作孽啊


End file.
